


Waiting in the Wings

by saffrondawn



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: Anne returns from sea and Max is there on the dock.





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought and this came out.

The ocean air was heavy in Max's office as she reviewed more plans for Nassau's governor. Featherstone was improving with his political position, but he trusted her to review what was happening behind the scenes. The sweetness of the ocean air made her stand from her table and retreat to the door that had a perfect view of Nassau's shore. The townspeople and pirates milling about as they waited for their next move for survival.

Anne had been gone for a month now on an excursion for more gold to benefit Nassau. Jack had promised he would have her back in no time, but they exchanged a look that ensured Jack knew he wouldn't live if Anne came back with similar injuries to when she almost died. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered her broken love below decks with hardly any light in the room. She remembered how she moved delicately around without the help of herself or Idelle. She remembered how they sat outside in the snow -- weather they were unfamiliar with-- and discussed their relationship.

Max missed Anne's presence by her side, in their bed, and even on the brothel floor when she was conducting business. They were still on turbulent ground from their reconciliation in Boston. There were moments when she would see Anne evaluating everything they had accomplished and if Max was playing her again. They were few and far between now, but Max would retreat to a pit in her stomach that questioned how long they had together. She had been speaking truthfully when she told Anne she wouldn't do anything that would damage them.

In the distance, she spotted a ship lowering its sails as to not collide with the island. Its last sail was the flag belonging to Jack Rackham, and in turn, Anne.

A smile spread across Max's face as she started to gather her papers. If the wind picked up more, her work would be spread across Nassau. By the time, she was finished, the first of the longboats were coming to the dock.

Without hurry, she descended the stairs and made eye contact with Featherstone across the room. With a nod, he knew where she was going and wasn't going to stop her. With the authority she possessed, she walked with purpose out of the building and onto the street. A few of her employees were subtly getting themselves ready for Jack's crew. She passed some of the other crews as she got closer to the dock and recognized a few of the faces that would be let out last.

Max quickened her pace as she got closer to the dock. She didn't want to seem desperate to see Anne once more, but the thought of it made her heart leap. She reached the end of where she was allowed to go and waited impatiently. She saw the last longboat launch and she breathed heavily. She could see Jack's hat and a shock of red hair hidden underneath a well-worn hat. Max could still feel its heaviness in her hand as she contemplated when to return the hat to its rightful owner.

As the longboat approached, Anne made her way closer to its bow and leaped as soon as it was close enough to the dock.

"Yes, yes. Reunions and such," Jack said with an exasperated sigh.

"Fuck off, Jack," Anne said as soon as she landed. She turned to Max with a wide grin, "Waiting long?"

"Not at all. The wind was on your side," Max said, keeping her distance. Even though the nature of their relationship had spread across the island, they still maintained some amount of decorum in public.

Jack jumped off the boat with not as much grace and came up close to them. "It's been a month. You can act you want to ravage each other in public like everyone else on this beach." He walked away just as quickly.

Anne stepped closer with a wicked smirk on her face. Max was familiar with it. It was the same grin that made her weak in the knees and knew she would in for an enjoyable night. "I know that face, Anne Bonny. It doesn't do anything to me."

Anne dipped her head to Max's neck and gave a small kiss. "I know that's a lie."

Max fell back a little and grabbed the back of Anne's neck. Their lips met and Max pored all of her love and want into the kiss, hoping Anne would understanding. They pulled apart for a moment before Anne was back again with such ferocity.

They pulled apart once more when they heard the ruckus laughter around them. They turned to see the commotion and saw how one of the pirates had fallen into the dock and was having a hard time getting out.

Max returned her attention back to Anne, "Shall we retire for the day?"

"It's a bit early for you to leave the brothel," Anne said.

"Idelle will have everything in order until tomorrow," Max moved even closer to the woman, so her body was against hers. She knew the cut of her dress enticed Anne on a bad day. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no to the offer.

Anne broke out into a grin laced with satisfaction. "Lead the way."


End file.
